Come Back to Me
by VioletUngu29
Summary: Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, hatinya remuk dalam genggaman tangan yang sama.


**VioletUngu**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**Come Back to Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.**

**EYD kurang terjamin, typo(s), alur tidak menentu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, dear readers :)**

* * *

**_Bagian 1_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sebagai seorang pengidap insomnia yang cukup parah, bisa merasa mengantuk pukul satu pagi adalah sebuah anugerah. Apalagi suasana malam itu begitu nyaman bagi Hiyori untuk tidur. Suara deru hujan yang menghujam genting dan serasa menampar-nampar jendela kamarnya yang begitu lebar menjadi sebuah lagu ninabobo yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Selimutnya melindunginya dari udara luar yang dingin berangin. Hiyori sudah menemukan titik nyaman untuk terlelap saat ponselnya berdering. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan yang masih setengah kosong. Hiyori mengutuk diri sendiri atas keteledorannya tidak mematikan pnselnya saat hendak tidur tadi.

Semula dia hanya akan membiarkan teleponnya berdering dan tidak ada niatan untuk menerima panggilan tengah malam itu, toh nanti dia akan menyerah dan berhenti. Gadis itu mengubur kepalanya diantara bantal, berusaha meredam suara yang dihasilkan ponselnya. Hiyori mengangkat kepalanya sedetik setelah ponselnya berhenti berbunyi. Segera dia kembali ke titik nyamannya dn bergelung dlam selimut lagi ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan bergetar di atas meja mahogany di seberang ruangan.

"Hahhh…!" apa boleh buat, si penelepon ternyata tidak menyerah dan terus saja menghubungi Hiyori. Pada akhirnya justru gadis itulah yang menyerah. Setelah satu desahan kesal yang keras, Hiyori menyeret kakinya sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Nomor ponsel itu bahkan tidak ada dalam memori ponselnya, hanya saja, Hiyori merasa pernah melihat nomor itu di suatu temat, sudah lama sekali. Dia sudah berpikir untuk mematikan paksa ponselnya, tapi hatinya yang kesal setengah mati memberitahunya untuk menerima panggilan telepon itu dan memaki-maki si penelepon dengan kata-kata paling kasar yang diketahuinya, lalu langsung memutus panggilan itu dan bersumpah akan segera mematikan ponselnya setelah dia melakukan itu.

"Siapa ini?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan sama sekali tidak ramah. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu dirinya bisa bersikap begitu dingin pada seseorang.

"Ah… Halo? Maaf, apa ini benar Nona Hiyori?" Tanya suara seorang pria diseberang sana. Kedengaran parau dan gemetaran.

"Ya… dengan saya sendiri…" insting perempuannya bekerja, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara?" Hiyori sempat berhenti bernapas saat mendengar nama tersebut disebut oleh si pria di seberang telepon.

"…Ya… ada apa sebenarnya?" enggan menjawab sebenarnya, namun Hiyori teramat penasaran dengan kejadian apa yang menimpa Sabaku Gaara hingga menyebabkan ponselnya digunakan oleh pria ini.

"Wah… syukurlah. Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Motornya oleng saat melintasi jalanan tadi. Sepertinya tergelincir karena jalanan licin, aku langsung membawanya ke ruah sakit karena dia tidak sadar saat kami berusaha membangunkannya."

_Sabaku Gaara katanya?_ Hiyori tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan menelan ludah lebih dari saat ini. Sementara pria itu terus berbicara menjelaskan keadaannya, Hiyori tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. _Sabaku Gaara yang itu?_ Dia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Otaknya serasa beku, pikirannya hanyut terbawa aliran air hujan di luar. _Kenapa dia…? Dia bilang sudah menghaspu semuanya…_

"Halo? Nona Hiyori? Kau masih di sana? Nona Hiyori?" pria itu yang merasakan ketidakhadiran Hiyori dalam pembicaraan mereka selama tiga menit terakhir ini segera mencoba memanggil Hiyori, memastikannya masih ada di sana.

"Maaf… ada di rumah sakit mana tadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai pengidap insomnia, terjaga sepanjang malam bukanlah hal yang harus dilakukannya dengan berusaha keras. Alaminya memang dia sudah sulit tidur, jadi bukan masalah besar baginya saat harus duduk di sebuah kursi keras yang disediakan rumah sakit di sebelah ranjang pasien tempat pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu.

Dia sudah bertemu dengan pria paruh baya yang menghubunginya tadi. Hiyori bahkan menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa menghubunginya. Pria itu menjawab bahwa nomor Hiyori-lah yang tersimpan di tombol _speed dial_ pada nomor 1 di ponsel pemuda itu. Hanya ada nomornya sebenarnya di menu _speed dial_ ponsel itu setelah Hiyori memeriksanya.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Hiyori tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas pemuda ini yang dulu dengan kejam mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Berkata bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Hiyori adalah semanat-mata karena rasa bosan dengan kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya, bahwa dia sejak awal tidak mencintainya dan bahwa Hiyori terlalu membosankan untuknya. Dia bahkan sudah menghapus semua kenangan mereka. Seolah sungguh tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Hiyori meski secara tidak sengaja, seolah Hiyori hanya sebuah kenangan yang seharusnya tidak ada di memori otak Gaara, yang terselip di memorinya tanpa sengaja. Seolah menjalin hubungan dengan Hiyori adalah sebuah kekhilafan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan Gaara.

Tapi sekarang, Hiyori bahkan duduk di tempat itu, di sisi pemuda yang sudah pernah meluluh-lantakkan hatinya dalam satu malam dan membuatnya membencinya setengah mati, bahkan setelah dua tahun berselang. Merasa khawatir akan keadaannya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asal kekhawatiran itu.

Bukankah selama ini dia membenci pemuda bersurai merah itu? Tapi kenapa dia tetap datang ke sana dan merasa khawatir?

Apakah itu benar kebencian yang dirasakannya selama ini? Ataukah itu hanya suara hatinya yang masih tidak bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi? Ataukah itu suara hati kecilnya yang selalu memberitahunya bahwa Gaara tidak seharusnya melakukan itu padanya, bahwa ini semua bukan salahnya, bukan kebodohannya? Atau apakah itu sebuah rasa penasaran tentang alasan dibalik kelakuan Gaara dua tahun lalu padanya yang sampai sekarang belum bisa diketahui hingga membuatnya kesal setengah mati?

Mungkin memang kekesalan yang terakumulasi menjadi satu itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya telah membenci Gaara, kekasihnya yang dulu pernah berkata "_Aku cinta padamu_" dengan tatapan mata paling lembut, dengan pelukan paling hangat yang pernah dirasakannya, ditujukan hanya untuknya.

"Dasar bodoh…" Hiyori mengatai Gaara yang terbujur tak berdaya itu sambil menatapnya, memperhatikan perban yang membelit kepalanya dan tangannya, "…Idiot." Yang kedua ditujukan pada dirinya. Betapa idiot dirinya, bukannya mendoakan hal yang baik pada orang yang sedang sakit, Hiyori malah memakinya.

Lama Hiyori memandangi tangan Gaara yang diposisikan di atas perutnya. Di hari berhujan seperti ini, biasanya tangan itu akan berubah pucat dan jadi dingin sekali, seperti saat itu. Penasaran apakah tangannya masih mudah dingin seperti dulu, disentuhnya tangan itu. Hiyori tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menangkup tangan Gaara yang terasa dingin itu di antara tangannya yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Gaara bilang dia suka kehangatan tangan Hiyori.

Tapi itu dulu.

Hiyori bahkan tidak tahu apakah perempuan yang menerima pelukan hangat Gaara itu mau menggenggam tangan Gaara seperti ini ketika tangan pemuda itu dingin. Akan sangat menyebalkan bila perempuan itu ternyata hanya mau menerima kehangatan dari Gaara dan tidak mau berbagi kehangatannya dengan Gaara. Sisi mana yang lebih baik dari gadis itu kalau dia bahkan tidak mau berbagi kehangatan dengan Gaara?

"Hi…" Hiyori sontak menatap wajah pucat itu ketika mendengar ada sebuah suara kelar dari mulut pemuda itu. Mengigau barangkali.

"Hi…" dua kali sudah Hiyori mendengar Gaara hendak memanggil namanya. Semakin eratlah genggaman tangannya pada tangan Gaara yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghangat. Hatinya berdebar menunggu Gaara melanjutkan igauannya.

"Hi… nata…"

Hinata. Bukan Hiyori yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, hatinya serasa diremas begitu kuat hingga berdarah-darah, ditarik paksa keluar dari dadanya dan dilempar jauh ke tempat yang gelap, yang tak berujung kedalamannya.

Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, hatinya remuk dalam genggaman tangan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**


End file.
